


Perfect

by YaoiBatman



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can be a hero. He just needs a little encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Sylar heard the approaching pair of footsteps seconds ago, but didn't bother turning around (instinctively knowing it was Peter) as he pulled the light wire slightly tighter around Doyle's wrists, confining his hands from their potentially deadly movement. The footsteps stopped ten feet away; the silence heavy in the tent causing Sylar to wondering if Peter disapproved of his methods.

It was unusual; this need Sylar felt for Peter to guide him to the right path, the path of a hero. What was more unsettling was the need for approval from this man, a need so strong that Sylar was sure that he would not remain sane if Peter were to ever abandon him like so many others. It was this reason he turned, ignoring the girl beside Peter as well as the subdued villain behind him, and looked at the one person who has never lied to him with something akin to hope in his eyes.

"Is this okay?"

Peter closed the distance between them and it was almost natural the way his arms wrapped around Sylar, embracing him like so many times in a past they never shared. "It's perfect."

Sylar didn't know why, but his heart skipped a beat.


End file.
